An interconnect system is a system by which information is communicated between distinct entities, such as between computer chips on a printed circuit board (PCB) or multi-chip module (MCM). The term “interconnect”, when used as a noun, refers to the medium by which the information is communicated. An interconnect may be an electrical connection, such as a wire or signal trace on a PCB or MCM, an optical connection, such as an optical fiber, or a wireless connection, such as a radio-frequency link. As used herein, however, the term “interconnect system” refers to a system that communicates information or data via a physical, electrical connection.
A binary interconnect system transmits information by imposing one of two possible states onto each line or channel of the interconnect. For example, a binary interconnect system may impose one of two voltages onto each line of the interconnect, or may impose current through each line of the interconnect, where the current is one of two levels or one of two directions. In a binary interconnect system, the two possible states may represent two logical values, e.g., 0 and 1. A multi-mode interconnect (MMI) system codes bits onto a set of levels distributed across a multi-channel interconnection, such as across a wire bundle containing multiple wires.
However, there are disadvantages associated with multi-mode interconnect systems. One problem is that, as signals travel down the interconnect, they will suffer some signal loss, and the longer the distance traveled the lower the signal-to-noise ratio becomes. For example, the signal-to-noise becomes unacceptably poor for tightly coupled micro-strip lines that are more than 20 inches long.
Thus, there exists a need for methods and systems for improved multimode interconnect. Accordingly, there is a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for low power multimode interconnect for lossy and tightly coupled multi-channel.